


The best dame

by Ghostinacloset



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masochism, One Shot, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinacloset/pseuds/Ghostinacloset
Summary: You are helping the brothers get ready and become dames but you are suddenly called by Lucifer for assistance but seeing how hot he looks as a girl awakens somthing in you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 48





	The best dame

**Author's Note:**

> I did this from mc/ yns pov and she's bi bc I felt it would help the flow of the story better. But yeah was crying like 4am rembered about this event and got the idea jcjdjjdjxj

I was honestly so excited about seeing all the brothers dress up so feminine and seeing a new side to them. Levi and mammon were the first to out.  
"Oh my you both look so pretty" I said looking at both boys.  
"Gahhh stop" mammon said blushing and looking away  
"Well it's a bit different from cosplay but I dont mind it too much" levi said pushing his hair onto one shoulder  
"Ugh how do girls do this" belphine said stepping out with a single briad in his long hair.  
"Wow if I didn't know any better I'd hit on you" solomon jokingly said to which belphine gave an unimpressed look at  
"Dont even" he said before storming of to a seat. Asmo,satan and beel soon followed them and of course Asmo look as beautiful as always but beel. Beel was fucking hot as a girl! Everyone's heads snapped back to me , what had happened?  
"Haha it seems you accidentally said that out loud mc" simeone said chucking. You could feel your face get hot instantly.  
"Uh thanks mc?" Beel said with slight hesitation.  
"Ah anyways ... you all look amazing now it's just the oldest to be done." I said looking back at the temporary changing station made in the classroom.  
"Mc?" Lucifer called  
"Yeah?" I replied slightly confused.  
"Could you come here for a second?" I walked to the curtain acting as a door and announced my presence before walking in.  
"Could you zip me up?" Lucifer asked looking at himself in her mirror ensuring he looked perfect. I stood there blushing like an idiot gawking at the demon of pride. His black hair dropped down and was swept to the side by his hand so I could zip his dress fully up.  
"Mc? I'm waiting"  
"Ah!yes sorry" I say scurrying to do the zip.  
"Do you like seeing me like this?" Lucifer says shifting his glance to me in the mirror.  
"Yeah of course you look really pretty, you should do it more often" I said jokingly  
"Oh? Why would that be? Do you like seeing me like this so much?" He said smirking and raising an eyebrow.  
"Ah i-" i said quite flustered and finishing helping Lucifer into the dress properly.  
"Haha your reaction is pleasing if I do say so" Lucifer said gettinging close to my face. All I could do was stare at him as he got closer and when he reached my ear I could feel his hot breath tingling my ear.  
"Mhm? Does it perhaps turn you on?" He said in a low tone  
"Um i- nno it doesn't" I said thought it was incorrect, as hot as the brothers were I was a true bi woman at heart who loved women with their soft skin and kissable lips. That wasnt to say the brothers weren't attractive just girls are amazing too. A grin spread on Lucifers face as he tilted my head up with one of his hands and kissed me. The kiss was warm and soft but short lived as he pulled away.  
"Oh how fun it is to tease you" Lucifer said while chucking slightly to himself. But before he could say anything I grabved him back into the kiss. He was quite surprised but soon melted into it too. He started to kiss my neck and unbuttoned my shirt then he continued making his way down to my chest at which he groped me slightly before leaving mark's where no one could see unless I was undressed fully. He slid under my bra rolling my nipples inbetween his fingers which were slightly rough from his work.  
"Mmfh!" I was quite shocked at the sound I managed to let out, luckily it was fairly quite but Lucifer just looked at me smiling.  
"Who knew out sweet mc was like this." He said leaving my chest and standing up straight. I decide I wasnt going to let him just stop there so I dropped to my knees lifting the skirt of the dress up Lucifer pulled back in surprise.  
"Hey mc" he said before I looked up to see the embarrassment on his face. I laughed pulling it back up revealing black laced panties  
"Oh? Talk about dedication to the roll" I said slightly mockingly.  
"Hey! That isnt anyway to talk to your superior" Lucifer said trying to defend himself but I just huffed  
"But if they dress so slutty how can they be taken seriously?" I said knowing I can get my revenge on all the times he made me go back and change my clothes for being to revealing. I pulled his panties down and his cock sprung free. I licked the tip swirling around the slit, as I made my way down to the base with my tounge Lucifer covered his mouth to try and stop moans escaping. I took his length into my mouth working my way so it would hit the back of my throat allowing tears to swell in the corner of my eyes. I could feel one of Lucifers gloved hands grab my hair and keep me in place as he came down my throat, which I swallowed the salty liquid.  
"Why would you drink it mc? "He said looking down realising what he did.  
"Why not?" I said standing up dusting my knees off.  
"Oh you wont get away that easily" Lucifer said grabbing my waist before I could leave.  
"Wh-" before i could finish lucifer already lifted one of my legs up and pressed me against the wall as he inserted two fingers curling them to find that spot. After a few seconds he found it releasing a moan from me making me cover my mouth  
"Y-your brothers are out mmh there" I said trying to whisper  
"So?" Lucifer said in his normal sadistic tone. He removed his fingers and lifted his skirt up before lining his cock up with my pussy  
"Wouldnt want you to just enjoy my fingers now would I?" He said grinning and thrusting in one go.  
"Oh fuck!" I said burying my face into his shoulder to which he started moving. In this position I could feel his full length in me deep. It felt fucking amazing.  
"Hey mc do you need any help?" Shit I forgot where we were for a second. I could hear solomon shifting outside the curtain waiting for a reply.  
"Go on reply to him" lucifer whispered in my ear before bending me over hitting me even deeper. I pulled the curtain back slightly to only reveal my face.  
"W-were okay" I stumbled out  
"Are you okay you look awfully red" Solomon said touching my forehead  
"And your hot,are you Ill?"  
"n-No!" I said in a slightly high pitched tone as Lucifer thrusted deep into me slamming into me causing my eyes to roll back.  
"Ah" Solomon said realising what was going on as he looked behind me slightly to which he could see Lucifer ever so slightly.   
"Damm in the same room as luke? You really are brave mc" solomon said chuckling and walking away. I quickly got back in the makeshift changing room as Lucifer roughly tugged at my hips.  
"I'm gonna cu-m" I said almost reaching my climax  
"Me too" Lucifer replied before pulling me close and biting down on my neck drawring some blood as he came deep inside me while I also came, my legs gave out but i was supported by Lucifer riding his orgasm out. Once he had finished he looked at me kissing me gently before sitting me down on the chair which once had the clothes resting on it.  
"I think we should get sorted an leave they might be suspicious" he said smirking at me mischievously. All I could do was laugh slightly at him. I neatened all my clothes out before stepping out with a neat female Lucifer.  
"Wow no wonder ya were always the dame!" Mammon said complimenting his older brother. I went to the back to join solomon leaning against a wall while the brothers and Angel's gathered around lucifer.  
"So I take it you had fun helping Lucifer.... getting ready" Solomon said tapping his neck while looking at mine.  
"Ah!" I said while covering the bite mark on my neck with the collar of my shirt and buttoning it up fully to which Solomon laughed at my flushed face.  
"Who knew the sweet and innocent mc and the sadistic and strict Lucifer fucking, crossdrsssing in public and in the presence of Angel's at that, oh how would diavolo even react" Solomon said standing up straight and leaving me by myself and joining the rest. Well he only spoke the truth and its not like I hated it.....

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry if theirs any spelling and grammar errors in this ^^


End file.
